epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wallnut3457/Rap Battle 10: Dr. Zomboss vs. Wallnut3457
Happy 10th battle to me! :D :D :D. To celebrate, it will be a battle between the leader of the PVZ zombies, Dr. Zomboss vs. oh wait, me! :) Enjoy! Happy 10th battle to me! Don't forget to vote who won :) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! DR. ZOMBOSS! VS. WALLNUT3457!! BEGIN! Dr. Zomboss: This will be your last battle, with me crushing your raps! I'll crush you with my zombot into your eternal nap! You can rap in heaven with all the dead douchebags! But for today, you're anniversary is nothing but a fag! I'll put a zombie down your mouth and a conehead on your ass! You loved Popcorn Parties and I'm giving you one with a blast! That blast is a pure 10 tons of destruction! Don't blame me son if your head causes an eruption! I heard about you. Yes you! You're first name is Nicholas! Time to destroy you so you'll no longer pick on us! I'm setting this battle to the point where you'll no longer stand! As I take over this account and mock all your fans! Wallnut3457: You think you can win against this rapper almighty? How old are you again? 2,890? Bah, who gives a crap about a mad scientist in barabaric machine! My rhymes transform into the things mean and lean! I'll tear you up like how Edward Scissorhands dealt with his problems! And don't think I'm not ready when the undead come callin'! Cause I got a treat for you and you bunch of balonies! Its called "1 HP Dr. Zomboss hack" on PS2 thanks to Sony! So you think you can step up to this man? You say you wanna be leader when you never even ran! I'll splash you in the piss of shame, then mangle your zombie head! You think you're so tough, I bet you'll be the first killed in The Walking Dead! Dr. Zomboss: Enough! I had it! It's time to take it real! Shoving you up with raps like food in that Epic Meal ummm. Meal Time! That's right! So no holding back! Get ready for my 100 ton fist beating you to a perfect shade of black! Usain Bolt: Halt! Bolt! Bolt's here to help out! How about chewing my shoes in your zombie-ass mouth?! Stop being so racist and turning people to niggers! I'm locking you in prison with stripes just like Tigger's! Captain Hook: Arrrr! A douchebag undead here? Smee, load the cannons! Soon, I will be referred to as the Pirate Red Baron! MC Hammer: Somebody, anybody, dance cuz it's hammer time! Let's break it down on Dr.'s dead body, let's get ready to shine! Iron Man: I'm still pure iron dude! Got some of my buds, like Thor! Dr. Zomboss get ready to face the awesome wrath of Robert Downey Jr.! Wallnut3457: Zomboss, or Zombitch! See? You can't stand a chance! I was the one who made these battles! Still wanna break a dance? In fact, if I wasn't making this fight You wouldn't even be battling me! Hasta la Vista Good night! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!! Who won? Dr. Zomboss Wallnut 3457 and company Category:Blog posts